1. Field
This disclosure relates to a printing apparatus (a printer) which prints an image on a record medium, and to a printing control device (a printer control device) which controls the printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed a printer which includes: a sensor that detects marks provided at regular intervals on rolled paper as a record medium; a printing unit that starts printing based on the position of a detected mark; and a cutter mechanism (a cutter) that cuts out the rolled paper based on the position of the mark detected next (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-228839).